The Justice League: Dracula Strikes Back! Chapter 1
by RyanSuperboy
Summary: The Justice League has trouble on they're hands when dracula comes back for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

I know I'm just a regular human being, but I believe in the impossible…nothings impossible, a group of heroes taught me that, their all symbols of truth and justice…I'm Canadian so I can't say and the American way, but they're not just America icons, their icons all over the world. These heroes are always there for us no matter how big the price is to save us. Martian Man Hunter: shape shifting alien from another planet, The Flash: The fastest man alive, Hal Jordan aka Green Lantern: no evil shale escape his sight, Cyborg: the most fascinating creation of man and machine, Wonder Woman: the Amazon princess never giving up a fight, Batman: The Dark Knight, sneaks in the shadows…spreading fear in the hearts of criminals. Finally…Superman: The Man of Steel, he's my personal favorite Superhero… I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a shelf full of merchandise of him, but sometimes not even HE can take care of everything. Together they are a team of heroes all fighting for the same thing like everyone else…a team…called the Justice League.

Shootings were going on down town, Superman as usual was there to help, as usual one of the shooters kept shooting at Superman but all that happens is the bullets keep bouncing off his chest as supes kept walking towards him with the bullets flying everywhere as everyone went for cover. Give it up kid…its worthless supes said. I don't think so you freak! The shooters yelled as he continued shooting. Superman got up close and grabbed the tip of the gun and breaking it off with his bare hand and punched the shooter out, then he looked over and blasted his heat vision cutting the other shooters guns in half. Minutes later the shooters were all trapped in a metal bar that Superman bent around them backing them unable to move, the police come to take them in. thanks Superman, I don't know if we could ever repay you the officer said as he put the criminals in his car. No need to officer I'm just here to help. Superman replied and then flew off. Clark said a voice in supes ear communicator. What do you need? Superman asked. We need you back at the watch tower, we need to have a meeting the voice said. I'm on my way supes said and got there as fast as he could. Scan identified, welcome back Superman the security device to the door said and let him in, in here Clark wonder woman said as she waved at him from the meeting room.

Supes smiled and started walking to the room. "Always trying to make people grin aren't you Diana?" Supes asked. Your certainly not goanna get it from Batman that's for sure she replied. For someone who says he's your best friend most things you say aren't very positive, but then again why hide the truth right? Supes said. They both giggled and walked in, all of the Justice Leaguers were in there waiting for him to show up. "Good, everyone's here now let's get to business" Batman said as he came out of the shadowy part of the room. Everyone sat down and all paid attention. It's not joker it's not Lex Luthor, it's not even cheetah…it's an old friend from way back batman said and activated the screen to show everyone what the situation is. Does anyone know who Dracula is? Batman asked, I do…I haven't seen him since I was Superboy, last time I ended up putting him in front of the sun almost killing him so I don't see how he could be a problem Superman replied. "Wait a minute, I thought Dracula was just a legend made for books and stuff" flash burst out with, "hmm…we've all heard crazier things Barry" Green Lantern replied. Keep focus everyone, we all thought that Dracula was no longer a threat but you'd be surprised of what the undead can do, I first saw him in Gotham last week just looking down on the city…clearly planning something, "that's when he started making his move" batman explained. The screen activated showing a recording of a little restaurant, showing Dracula going in in his bat form, after he went in he transformed into his vampire state and all the people in the restaurant screamed and freaked out, the people tried to run but the lights cut off so nobody could see where they were going but the team could still see because the camera that shot all this also had a night vision mode, it showed Dracula attacking everyone in the place, very clearly you could see a woman trying to run with her child gripping her hand as they both tried to escape…but it was too late, Dracula went to them and bit both of their necks and they both fell to the floor and laid there for a minute. The entire justice league was in total shock and sadness when watching all of this, "you need to keep watching" batman said and we cut back to the camera footage. Suddenly we could see the woman and the kid slowly get up from the floor…they're skin is pail, they're hair is black, they're eyes are all white and they're lips as red as blood…they were turned undead. "Excellent…it's all coming together" Dracula said as coming out from the darkest parts of the room came the other people that were in the restaurant, they all looked the same as the woman and the child, "just a couple of more suspects and my army will be complete, the justice league will fall to my knees, they will beg for mercy…to the justice league I say this, surrender to me within the next 24 hours…or else I will continue making my army of the undead and will destroy you the hard way, the choice is yours…" Dracula said and the footage ended. The entire justice league had the same sad and angry expression, "…we can't just sit here and do nothing" Martian Man Hunter said, what can we do, we got to find a way to stop him without hurting any of those innocent people cyborg replied, "we have to think of a way and quick…or else everything is doomed" Superman said.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

"I have a plan but…it's not going to be easy" cyborg said after hearing what Superman said, "I hope it's a good one" batman said, it might but you have to trust me cyborg then replied, "we're listening" Wonder Woman then replied with, alright so if we want to put an end to this guy we're going to have to split into groups, because Dracula could be anywhere at any time, superman; batman and wonder woman you three go on a search for Dracula, green lantern and flash you got to take care of the mind controlled zombies that Dracula has created but you can't hurt them; flash you need to get them all in one location while green lantern you need to construct a barrier around them to make sure they don't escape or Cause more trouble cyborg explained, "wow…tin man really knows what he's got planned here" green lantern said in a sarcastic tone. J'onn I want you to stay here with me to help me find an antidote to cure all those people that have been bit cyborg said, "as you wish" Martian Man hunter replied, "alright everyone we all have our orders so let's do it" Superman said and they all teleported off from the watchtower while cyborg and Martian man hunter stayed to work on the antidote. Green lantern and Flash were teleported to the center of Gotham, "why does all the crazy stuff happen in this city" green lantern said, "focus G.L, we have to help those innocent people from Dracula's spell, you stay here and wait, I'll take off and find all the zombies…it shouldn't take too long" flash replied and not too long after that he took off running like a bullet.

Not too long after that Superman; Wonder Woman and Batman get teleported to the top of a random building in town. "We'll need to keep our eyes open if we want to track down this guy" superman said, "it shouldn't be too difficult for you, unlike you we don't have x-ray vision" batman replied. All we know is he's not going to be easy to find, but we're running low on time so we don't have very long to think about it Wonder Woman said, "right, but for now let's stick together so that it'll be easier if one of us spots something" superman replied, "not the plan I would have come up with but it works" batman then said, "I hope you will be able to keep up" superman then said with a grin, but to they're surprise they see the batwing fly up to them and it hovers over, "you know I can" batman replied and quickly got into the batwing, "time to bring that vampire into our Halloween party" Superman jokingly said, Wonder Woman grinned and rolled her eyes at the horrible one liner, Superman and Wonder Woman started flying off with Batman easily keeping up in the batwing.

Meanwhile in the watch tower cyborg and Martian man hunter were making calculations and doing experimental tests to find an antidote formula that would work to cure the people, "J'onn this isn't going to be easy, I don't know how to compete with magic powers, I've been built with science…not magic, I didn't even know Dracula existed in real life! But apparently he does, how am I supposed to be prepared for such things! " cyborg said in a stressed voice, "victor we have fought much weirder things; plus I mean look at us, you're talking to an alien from mars and you're part man and part machine, not to mention our group isn't exactly what you would call normal. don't worry my friend…we'll find a way, but you need to focus and concentrate or else we'll get nowhere, there is a lot of people counting on us victor…we can't let them down, not now and not ever." Martian man hunter replied with to try to destress him. Cyborg then took a deep breath and started working again, he started mixing the chemicals again, "wait! Not those two!" Martian man hunter yelled out but cyborg ended up accidently dropping it and the chemicals mixed. "Get down!" Martian man hunter yelled and grabbed cyborg and hit the deck, the chemical reaction made a little explosion blowing up the table, "umm…I think we'll need more time" cyborg said as J'onn looked at him with an unamused facial expression. From the distant and secret area Dracula watched all the heroes doing they're objectives, "these fools will fall…and I will finally take what I deserve from this sad pathetic planet, be ready justice league…your mine" Dracula said.


	3. Chapter 3: Plan is in Motion

Flash was running all over the streets of Gotham to try and find the zombie army, "jeez it's an army of zombies, how hard is it to find!" flash said getting a little irritated. Stop your belly aching and keep looking green lantern replied threw they're ear communicators. Flash kept running around the city but then soon he finally found the army scattered in the local park. I found them! Hey…what do you say we have a little fun before we start? Flash said with a…rather disturbing smirk. Do whatever you need to do but don't take too long! My ring can't be fully charged forever green lantern replied. "Alright let's get this party started, hey you!" flash yelled out to the zombies, they turned around to look at him. "You guys are so ugly I'd rather look at Frankenstein for a day then look at you!" flash yelled to them, they got a little irritated but not enough. "I'm just getting warmed up, you guys are so pale vanilla cupcakes look at you and say holy crap!" that made the zombies turn around and stare at flash. "You guys are so pale that the prince couldn't tell which one of you was snow white!" flash yelled, the zombies were getting really mad, "Wait I got one more, you guys are so ugly that we saw the Tardis fly by but when the doctor looked at you he said turn this ship around!" flash said, that did it, the zombies got angry and started running towards him. Slow pokes! Bet you can't catch me! Flash said and he started running and the zombies started chasing after him. Not too fast Barry, let them keep up with you green lantern said. I know Hal, get ready to make that force field flash replied. "Cyborg you'd better hurry up, we don't have all night" Hal said to himself.

Meanwhile in the watch tower cyborg and Martian Man Hunter were still working on the antidote. J'onn we're getting close to finding what we need, if my theory is correct this formula just might work! Cyborg said with excitement. However when they needed it the least to happen a group of zombies were teleported into the watch tower. "We might not have that much time!" Martian man hunter said as he saw them teleport in. how on earth did this happen?! Cyborg burst out saying. Suddenly the watch towers communication system was hacked into by Dracula. "You think I wasn't ready for you? Such a shame if you thought I wasn't…that would be underestimating me" Dracula said. You're a monster! Martian man hunter yelled. No offence J'onn but…that's more of a compliment to him cyborg replied. "The people you fight so hard for will belong to me; and when they do…everything you all have done in your lives will mean nothing" Dracula said and then made a quiet evil chuckle. "We'll show you, we will all show you that no body and I mean no body can defeat the justice league! In the war between good and evil good will always win; truth and justice will never die as long as we can still breathe, you will not win!" Martian Man hunter said in a rage voice. My pets…get them Dracula said and the zombies started walking towards them. J'onn keep them away from this table, distract them while I keep working! Cyborg said. "I'm on it!" J'onn replied and went over to the group of zombies to try and keep them away from the table while also trying not to hurt them.

Meanwhile as Superman; Batman and Wonder Woman were in an alley searching for Dracula. Superman; Batman, Wonder Woman! We have a situation at the watch tower, the zombies are attacking us and we need your help fast! Cyborg said over the ear communicators. That's urgent you two, we don't have time to be messing around here, let's move! Wonder Woman said. As they were about to leave they saw a bat come flying into the alley, it transformed and made a puff of smoke as it did, the trinity coughed due to the smoke; afterword's they look and see that it's Dracula. "Get out of the way" batman said in a mean gritty voice. "You're not going to stop me justice league, I won't let you!" Dracula yelled then hissed and showed his two sharp teeth. "Then I guess we'll have to throw you out of the way!" wonder woman yelled, get him Superman then said and them and Dracula charged towards each other.


End file.
